Intimately
by sv4me
Summary: Instead of Natasha's "cognitive recalibration," Clint pins her down, literally. Just how intimate will Clint be? A what-if. Will be multiple chapters. My first attempt at fanfic, please be kind. Avengers MovieVerse, Clint & Natasha / Hawkeye & Blackwidow focus. MA rating, be warned, adult themes, non-consent, etc. Some fluff later.
1. Chapter 1

Intimately

Instead of Natasha's "cognitive recalibration," Clint pins her down, literally. Just how intimate will Clint be? A what-if. Will be multiple chapters. My first attempt at fanfic, please be kind. Avengers MovieVerse. M rating, be warned, adult themes & intense situations, etc. Some fluff later.

**M rating**. Includes descriptions of violence & sex, language, intense situations, possible rape & death (but I don't want to give too much away!), etc. Be warned.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of this. Not making any money from writing this. It's solely for entertainment/education/etc. and to encourage discussion of the AWESOME movie! The only thing I'd hope to gain from writing and posting this is that the true creative geniuses at Marvel decide to eventually get Clint and Natasha to admit their feelings for each other in a future movie. Everyone should go buy the Avengers movie. Then buy it for all your friends and family for Christmas. Make these guys good money so they can invest in the next awesome movie with Hawkeye & the Widow! (Good enough disclaimer/free advertising Marvel? )

PS, this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. But do let me know if I should continue with this story, and any suggestions and ideas. I do have a plan as to where this will go, but I want your input first. It's also self-reviewed, (woe is me) so I apologize for mistakes that are certainly there.

PSS, I've tried to get the dialogue I quoted from the movie right, but I can't remember exactly. Forgive me.

Chapter 1: Fear

"Hawkeye is heading towards the detention bay, does anybody copy?"

Natasha heard the desperation in the director's voice. Things really were falling apart.

She didn't move at first, despite Fury's plea. _You need to move, Widow_ she told herself. The pain and fear from her bout with the Hulk (ok, it wasn't so much of a bout as her running for her life) had frozen her. This just doesn't happen. The Black Widow is not incapacitated by fear. But there she sat, shaking.

A different type of fear violently took hold of her, pushing her into action. "This is Agent Romanov. I copy." She started moving.

XOX

She ran through the passages and corridors, with a particular goal in mind. She knew the best location to confront Clint strategically, a bottle neck where he would be unable to effectively use his bow and she would have the edge on close-quarters combat. He would have to go this way en route to Loki's detainment bay, and it was her one chance to get to him before he freed Loki and they both disappeared again, perhaps forever. She ignored the pain in her leg as she moved, propelled by fear. Fear of losing what she had come to take for granted. Fear of losing her one anchor in this world, her one friend. Fear of what she would have to do to him.

She had known that she regarded Clint as a friend, her first friend, before Loki's arrival. She had sprung into action at Phil's words, "Barton's been compromised." She had been ready to take on the world to save her friend, to repay him for the new purpose he had given her in life, for saving her from her hell. But as the days wore on and myth became reality and science melded into magic, she had felt powerless. The Black Widow is not powerless. But there it was. It was something she was not trained for, something she could never prepare for. There was nothing she could do. She felt powerless.

Then the mistress of lies and deceit had met her match. The Black Widow had been tortured, threatened, shot and stabbed more times than she could count. She had seduced, conned, exploited and killed the most notorious and untouchable men on the planet. But Loki was not of this world. His words had cut straight to the heart that she had forgotten she even had.

"I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you."

That was a new one, and it had caught her a bit off guard. But then, The Black Widow hadn't allowed herself to trust anyone before Clint. She thought she had kept him at arm's length enough so that no one would know to try and use him against her, but then again she hadn't ever imagined someone would be able to take over his mind and glean in information directly from him.

"Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear."

Sure, she'd been threatened and tortured before, but no one knew her like Clint did. He knew what she could withstand, but also knew what she could not.

"And then he'll wake, just long enough to see his good work…"

Horror flooded her being. She allowed her face to crack, unable to control it. She could face pain, torture, and even her own death. But where Loki was going was much, much worse.

"And when he screams, I'll split his skull!"

The words echoed in her ears as she ran. She would not, could not, allow this to happen to Clint.

They faced death and danger in their work constantly, and that she could accept. She had known that one day she would be killed in the field or Clint would go down, never to rise again. But this? To have her life slowly edge away at her friend's hand, who would then be broken by grief for his actions? No. She would kill him first.

Such a thought wasn't without pain. Her newly discovered heart began to ache at the thought of life without Clint. She knew she would be doing him a kindness if he could not be released from the spell, and that if there was any of him left in there he would appreciate it. She knew he would do the same for her. But to go on? What reason would there be?

_Stop it_, she told herself. It was useless going down this line of thought. She had a job to do. If he was to live, she had to do it with the cold, calculated precision of the Black Widow. She ran through a doorway into a medium sized storage room with a high ceiling. _Almost there, just two more rooms…_

White hot pain erupted in her left calf, knocking her to the ground. She let out a scream, unable to control it, as she went crashing into a shipping crate, the half-opened and empty container shattering around her. She's been shot before, but this was different. She writhed on the floor amongst the splintered pieces of wood, and reached for her leg. A thin carbon fiber shaft protruded from either side of her calf.

_Oh Shit._

Oh shit indeed! Thank you for reading and any follows/favs. Reviews needed, as this is my first try at this. Reviews = better writing and another chapter! (but do be gentle. First time and all).


	2. Chapter 2 Pinned

Intimately, continued.

**M rating**. Includes violence, language, sex, sexual violence, intense situations, possible rape & death (but I don't want to give too much away!), etc. Be warned.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of this. Not making any money from writing this. It's solely for entertainment/education/etc. and to encourage discussion of the AWESOME movie! The only thing I'd hope to gain from writing and posting this is that the true creative geniuses at Marvel decide to eventually get Clint and Natasha to admit their feelings for each other in a future movie. Everyone should go buy the Avengers movie. Then buy it for all your friends and family for Christmas. Make these guys good money so they can invest in the next awesome movie with Hawkeye & the Widow! (Good enough disclaimer/free advertising Marvel? ) Also, everyone should go to the Marvel website and post in the forums that we demand this awesome SHIP sail!

Thank you all SOO much for the favs! Many are now following the story, me, and added the story &/or me as a fav! So cool. & thanks for the reviews! So awesome. I love you guys. I will push on with this story. I think it's starting to take on a life of its own though…

(Note: in this chapter I jump back and forth in POVs, and show Clint imprisoned in his own mind in italics. Hope it's not too confusing. Let me know if you like it or hate it, or how I could do it better. Anyway, here we go!) Enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Pinned

He smirked, jumping down from his perch to approach his prey. That was far too easy. He just knew her too well.

_You fucking piece of shit! How dare you hurt her! Walk away now! I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you!_

He chuckled to himself. Kill me? Silly, small voice. Why do you persist in your feeble attempts at fighting? You have been set free. Don't pretend that you don't want what I'm going to do. Don't pretend you haven't spent many a restless night dreaming of it…

XOX

(Several days ago)

Loki has pulled him out and pushed him aside, but also gave him back control. Sort of. Clint could feel the excitement from every kill he had made for Loki. He relished in the thrill of the hunt, of surprising his marks. It had been so easy, knowing all that he did. He cherished being totally free, in releasing what conscience he had and finally getting to indiscriminately practice his craft just for the fun of it, not caring who it was or for what purpose. Loki aimed, and he fired, straight and true, and it was glorious.

He even enjoyed sharing all the secrets he knew of SHIELD and the other Avengers prospects with Loki. He enjoyed knowing that he was a part of finally putting them in their place. But then Loki had started to ask about Nat.

Some of the thrill ebbed when Loki asked about the Black Widow. Something had changed. He couldn't identify it at first; it was like a faint mist on the horizon. He answered all of Loki's questions, but no more, failing to volunteer information that he knew would be helpful The mist grew, and Clint felt confused. Loki noticed.

"Ah, and we come to the Crux of yourself, Agent Barton," Loki had said with a smile on his face. He walked over. "Agent Romanov. A beautiful, deadly woman. Your woman?"

"No sir," the truth, of course. A pause. Clint knew he should give his master more information, but the fog, the damn fog was getting so thick, it was hard to think…

"But?" Loki tilted his head to the side. He was grinning now, coming even closer. Clint reengaged eye contact, coming out of the fog.

"Sir?"

"But, there is more you are not telling me about Agent Romanov. Much more, I think…"

The fog was forming again. "What would you like to know sir?"

Loki paused, slowly walking around his subject. He cocked his head to the side again, as if in thought. "Tell me, do you want her?"

The fog thickened and Clint thought he could almost hear screaming in the distance. "I don't understand sir, what do you mean?"

"Do you desire her Barton?" Loki's eyes narrowed, an almost snarl forming on his face. "Did you lay awake at night dreaming of kissing her, of taking her to bed, of fucking her until she calls out your name?"

Yes, that was definitely screaming, and it was filling Clint's head. With that and all the fog it was difficult to concentrate, to answer, to even keep his eyes open. Clint stumbled slightly, bringing his hand to his head. "Sir, I…" He squeezed his eyes. "I, I don't know what to say, I…" he fell his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"Ah yes, we have come to it indeed." Loki didn't act surprised. He put his hand on Clint's shoulder, almost concern in his eyes. "It can be difficult, my faithful subject, letting go of it all. Tell me, Agent Barton, do you love her?"

The screaming overtook him and he fell face first to the ground. The screaming voice became his own. "You, you, _you_... _you leave her alone!_"

Loki grabbed him by his collar and held him in the air with little effort. "You will answer me, Barton!"

Clint let go of Loki's arms and clutched his head. "_Noooo! Get out! Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout…!"_

Loki threw him across the room, ending the tirade. He walked towards Clint, who was catching his breath, grabbing his scepter on the way.

"It's a shame, really, that some meaningless bitch of a mortal would keep you from true freedom." He came closer, and Clint staggered to his feet. "But, if I can't release your entire mind, I will push aside what's left."

The scepter touched him a second time, and Clint froze. He was screaming inside his own mind. Loki separated this part of him from the rest, and pushed him aside, locking him in a prison within his own mind. "Of course I could just destroy this part of you, but sadly it is too much of you and would kill you. I do need to keep you around a little longer. It's a real shame though; it's been lovely to see you work uninhibited."

Since then Clint tried to stop himself from the carnage, but he was powerless. He even felt the joy and exhilaration the rest of him experienced as he worked for Loki. His voice responded to every question Loki asked, regardless of how loud he shouted to shut up. He provided every analysis Loki needed, giving the best tactical advice, regardless of how hard he tried to stop. He told him everything about Natasha he wanted to know, and even more than necessary. He enjoyed every bit of it, even as he held the bars of his prison screaming.

XOX

(back to present)

_You fucking piece of shit! How dare you hurt her! Walk away now! I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you!_ He chuckled to himself. Kill me? Silly, small voice.

Clint walked towards Natasha. She was prone on the floor, clutching her bloody calf. He had sent an arrow straight through her. _His friend. His rock. His love._

She propped herself up on her other hand, looking towards him. The fear in her eyes changed to determination. She wasn't going to lay down without a fight of course. That made him smile. He reached for his quiver.

"_NOOOOO!"_ It really was no use screaming at himself, and he released the arrow into her free arm just below the wrist, pinning it to the large broken piece of crate she was laying on. She screamed out again in agony, and he grinned. What fun prey she is. She moved her hand from her leg to her pinned arm. Her eyes shifted from determination to panic. She looked towards her hunter.

XOX

"Ah Natasha," he spoke with a voice that was his, but not his own. She had never heard such malevolence from him. "My sweet, precious Natasha. You have come for me, but I have been waiting for you."

_Oh, so not good._ He knew her too well. He had even anticipated where she would attempt to ambush him, and had got to her first. She looked to her arm, pinned to the ground by Hawkeye's arrow. Missed an artery. She still had time. _Think Natasha, think._ She only had a limited window now, and needed a new plan fast if she was to free Clint. Or, as a last resort, kill him.

_Keep him talking_. "Hawkeye," her voice cracked in pain, but she managed a smirk. "I guess I deserve that for all those times I've made fun of your arrows."

"Ah, sweet Widow," he crooned, his voice even more creepy than before, if that was possible. He continued his slow advance. "You disappoint me. Stalling and memories will get you nowhere." _Shut up you son of a bitch! Shut up! Leave her alone! I'll kill you!_

"You know me far too well, Barton," (maybe he won't notice)"but are you sure you know me well enough?" she held his eyes, those strange eyes that were not his, as she moved, making the appearance of trying to sit up.

"Taunting will get you nowhere, _Nat_," she hated how this Loki-enslaved Clint used one of her nicknames. "And I know what you're doing." She froze. Of course. He knows where she hides all her knives. "How about we even things up a little, shall we?"

He pulled a gun from his hip holster and held it in his hand. "_Could _you even kill me, if given the chance?"

_Shit._ He really did know her too well. He knew the battle that was raging inside of her. "Could you point this gun and pull the trigger? After all we've been through? After all we have been? After all we… could be?" He was fueling the fire, getting her off balance. "Let's see."

He tossed the gun at her, and she reacted. Too late. As she moved her free arm to catch the gun an arrow sliced through her shoulder. Pain slammed into her again. She should have seen that one coming. She knew how quick he was with his quiver. She'd even seen him do this exact trick before. Well shit.

As the pain temporarily hazed her vision she missed him as he ran, making up the yards separating them, and leapt onto her chest, knocking out her wind. As she struggled to breath he pulled out one of her own knives from its hiding spot and stood. He kicked her free arm out and stood on it with his boot, an evil glint in his eye. Natasha registered the look far too late.

_You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll fucking…_

He plunged her own knife through her free hand, pinning her to the ground.

XOX

Oh Clint! Poor Nat! This isn't going well for them. Will things get better next chapter? Thank you all for the reviews! I VERY special thank you to runeaglerun, Michelle and Mkady! You guys rock. Again, story follows & reviews = Love! Is this chapter length better? Please give me comments on this chapter & the story. Working on next chapter already. Thank you all for reading! BTW I did change the title to just "Intimately," because of how the website identifies the stories you probably don't need the info that it's a BlackHawk fic. If you like my story please let others know about it so I can get more reviews & get better


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

**M rating**. Includes discussion of violence, language, sex, sexual violence, intense situations, rape, etc. Be warned.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of this. Not making any money from writing this. It's solely for entertainment/education/etc. and to encourage discussion of the AWESOME movie! The only thing I'd hope to gain from writing and posting this is that the true creative geniuses at Marvel decide to eventually get Clint and Natasha to admit their feelings for each other in a future movie. Everyone should go buy the Avengers movie. Then buy it for all your friends and family for Christmas. Make these guys good money so they can invest in the next awesome movie with Hawkeye & the Widow! (Good enough disclaimer/free advertising Marvel? ) Also go to Marvel website & post on the forums that we demand this SHIP sail in future movies!

THANK YOU to all of you who are following this story (or me!) and to everyone who's added it or me as a fav &/or given a review! I hope you all enjoy chapter 3

Chapter 3: Realization

Natasha came to in a daze. How long had she been out? What was going on? Where…?

The searing pain brought her memory back. _Oh dear god_. She was losing him. She had passed out briefly from the intense pain. It wasn't the first time that had happened to her, but this situation was much, much more dire. And it had given Clint just enough time. She felt a small prick in her thigh, and then the other. Realization hit her. _I'm done_. He had taken away all her weapons. Not even the use of her legs to fight him with now, as whatever it was he had injected her with dulled her ability to move them. He did truly know her too well, and knew how dangerous she was. He had thoroughly incapacitated her, while keeping her conscious for what was to come.

XOX

That really had been too easy. The famous Black Widow, the master assassin, not only his equal but his superior in many ways, incapacitated and truly at his mercy in less than one minute. And not a scratch on him. Oh, he supposed he had an advantage to all the others who had tried to claim her, and died for their efforts. One hell of an advantage.

_Oh god, Tasha. What have I done…_

Clint gently pushed a lock of sweaty hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "My dear, sweet Tasha. What fun we can finally have…"

_NO! You WILL NOT TOUCH HER! You hear me! I will kill you! KILL YOU! I don't care what I have to do! Don't you touch her!_

Clint snickered. This inner bickering was somewhat entertaining. At least Loki had finally separated him from, well, whatever that voice was. It didn't seem like it should remain within him at all. That voice was sentimental, compromised, weak. It was certainly not him. It was certainly not Hawkeye.

Natasha moaned slightly. Ah yes, time for the fun.

XOX

She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and now she was afraid to. She felt Clint's slight laughter, and she realized the Widow had truly been beaten. She was just Natasha now, a small, scared little girl at the mercy of a lunatic. She could not help herself. She could not help her friend. She would die at his hand, and it would break whatever was left of him. God, how she had failed.

She felt cold, hard steel against one clavicle. Slowly. She remembered Loki's words. He had likely instructed Clint to take his time with her, and she was already suffering for it. He could have cut her down quickly from a distance, but now she lay bloody and broken, three arrows and her own knife protruding from different places on her body. All he had to do was avoid severe head trauma and major arteries and he could make this last for quite some time.

The knife moved across her chest, scratching but not breaking the skin, then disappeared. "Come out and play, Natasha," he whispered. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut in defiance. She would not give Loki the satisfaction of fear in her eyes.

Clint only slightly chucked in response, and shifted his weight. He was straddling her now, a position that had invaded her dreams on several occasions in the past. She had always forced such thoughts from her mind, not capable of dealing with her emotions or the strong attachment that was developing with Clint. But on occasion, in those dreams she was able to live out the wildest fantasies she harbored but wouldn't admit for her partner uninhibited. Besides, she could always just dismiss them as stress-induced when she awoke.

But this was no dream. She could not awake and be rid of this horror. She could not open her eyes and see Clint's stormy blue eyes. No, a strange, ethereal ice that danced with malevolent magic was the color of his eyes now. The same ice she had seen in Loki's eyes, perhaps? She could not put her head on his chest and hear his heart as he held her after a difficult mission. He was going to be there, but in the end, she would be facing the darkness alone.

Rough fingers touched her chest, between her collar bones. Was he going to squeeze her neck and watch the life slip from her body? Would he beat her first, and leave her a barely-recognizable body as a statement to the others within the helicarrier?

His hand left her again. "This might sting a bit baby." She held her breath. He grasped the arrow protruding from her shoulder. Yep, he's not kidding. With a quick motion he snapped it in half near her skin and she gasped, pain erupting again from the spot. He sawed through the broken section with a knife and she gritted her teeth and focused on controlling her breathing. When he was finished he left a small stump in her shoulder, which gave him better access to her body.

His fingers trailed down, between her breasts, and gripped the zipper there. Intimately. Oh god. She had misunderstood Loki's taunt. He hadn't been referring to an up close and personal death that the Hawk generally avoided and she feared, oh no. He was referring to something much more malevolent. He was planning on using something against them that they both harbored for each other, even if she wouldn't even admit it to herself. Something that would truly crush her spirit, and absolutely destroy Clint. He started to slowly pull the zipper down.

**GASP!** Loki wasn't kidding when he said 'intimately!' Not cool, man. I hope Clint can stop this somehow… Sorry for the short chapter, it just seemed natural to stop there. I'll update again sooner than normal this time. Thanks for reviews! Please review! If you have an idea on how this could go let me know. If you have a suggestion for better writing PLEASE let me know. Reviews = better writing, & better reading for you! Also please refer my story to others so I can get more readers and more reviews and get better! Thanks!

Extra special thank you to runeaglerun, Michelle, Mkady & fanboyreader for the reviews. You guys rock! Keep the reviews coming everyone! Also thank you to everyone who is a new story follower. I try to send every new follower a personal email but sometimes I get behind. Thanks!

PS, remember to go to the Marvel website & tell them that we demand this SHIP sail in future movies! Let's start a movement! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Overtaken

**M rating**. Includes discussion of violence, language, sex, sexual violence, intense situations, rape, etc. Be warned.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of this. Not making any money from writing this. It's solely for entertainment/education/etc. and to encourage discussion of the AWESOME movie! The only thing I'd hope to gain from writing and posting this is that the true creative geniuses at Marvel decide to eventually get Clint and Natasha to admit their feelings for each other in a future movie. Everyone should go buy the Avengers movie. Then buy it for all your friends and family for Christmas. Make these guys good money so they can invest in the next awesome movie with Hawkeye & the Widow! (Good enough disclaimer/free advertising Marvel? ) Also go to Marvel website & post on the forums that we demand this SHIP sail in future movies!

THANK YOU to all of you who are following this story (or me!) and to everyone who's added it or me as a fav &/or given a review! I LOVE you guys! You make my day bright! So bright, I decided to update sooner than I anticipated. (so I apologize for any mistakes I missed in the process. If you find them let me know & I'll fix it & reload the chapter)

Chapter 4: Overtaken

Despite her earlier plan, Natasha's eyes sprung open, dilated and wide in shock and fear. The man she saw she did not know. A malicious sideways grin spread across his face, a look that was not his own. It was the look of a conspiring god she had spoken to not long ago. Whatever magic Loki had been using had invaded his mind and transformed his thoughts, his eyes, and even his mannerisms now. And now Loki would destroy them both by giving them what they had secretly desired but were afraid to pursue.

"Clint" was looking at the exposed flesh between her breasts as he slowly pulled the zipper down. He heard Natasha's gasp at his movement and raised his eyes to meet hers. She was greeted with Loki's cold magic there, no hint of the playful partner she once trusted. He laughed Loki's laugh. "See Tasha?" God how she hated how her name sounded coming from this non-Clint. "He's set me free. He's set us free. We can finally be together as we've always wanted."

She could control herself no longer. "This is NOT what I want! You're not Clint! You're nothing!" A blank stare was all the reply she received. "CLINT! I know you're in there! Fight Clint, FIGHT! Come back to me! Come…"

SLAP. That stung. They'd sparred in the past, and he'd landed solid hits on her before, but this was different. This was him controlling her. Loki's laughter from Clint's mouth filled her ears. "Such a feisty one you are. That's why I've always wanted you so badly. I wouldn't have you, or _take_ you, any other way…"

With one hand he reached into her partially opened top and cupped a breast while using his other arm to prop himself up. He grinded into her and she could feel his erection through his tactical pants. Slowly he moved towards her, his mouth closing in on hers, to steal their first kiss.

_Oh hell no_ was her thought. This is not how their first kiss should be. Well, technically, they had kissed before, but under the cover of a mission and posing as a married couple. While both had secretly enjoyed it at the time, they had yet to come out and actually do it without the premise of a mission. Natasha took the opportunity and fought with the only weapon she had left, and slammed her forehead into Clint's nose.

He cried out, clutching his face and bolting up. He swayed slightly, and put a hand out, steadying himself. He slowly opened his eyes, and she gasped. Stormy blue fought against the ice, and his he squinted in confusion. _CLINT!_ "CLINT! Fight it Clint! FIGHT! COME BACK TO ME!"

XOX

He shook his head violently. The fog had never been so thick before. He couldn't even _see_ his prey. The damn voice was shouting again, and he couldn't think. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had been freed. He was fulfilling his calling, his destiny. He couldn't just let this, his ultimate prey, disappear. This was unacceptable.

_Oh my god I'm breaking free! He was breaking through his prison and crashing through Loki's control! He could see Natasha with even more detail, the fog surrounding him vanishing and the world coming into focus. I'm coming Nat! I'm coming! We'll get out of this! We'll…_

Using all the strength and magic he had been given from his Master, Clint shut the door on the voice and reinforced its prison. Whatever that _thing_ was, it was not going to spoil his fun.

XOX

Natasha saw the ice fill his eyes again, and knew Clint had lost. They had come so close. They almost had their happy ending. _I would have stopped hiding_, she thought, giving in to the melancholy. _I would have given up fighting it and admitted to him that I loved him_. Now they would both die.

When she noticed that a slight stormy blue remained in those eyes sadness filled Natasha. Loki would allow what was left of the real Clint, HER Clint, to see, and experience all of this together, with her, with no way to stop it. In a way this was worse. In a way it was crueler. Clint would suffer with her. Loki would make a statement to the others by destroying them in this horrific way.

Natasha was determined to make what she could of it. She had done her best, volleyed her last play, and failed. But she would not allow her spirit to be broken, no matter what happened. She would not allow the man she loved, who was still in there, somewhere, to be destroyed.

"Good try Nat, but I'm calling the shots today," not-Clint quipped. He kept his distance from her head, proceeding with his work without leaning down to her.

She gazed into his eyes of ice. The storm was barely visible, but there. If she couldn't free him, then she would let him know they were in this together. "It's ok Clint, it's ok. It had to end sometime. At least we're together."

That damned voice was acting up again. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Don't give up Nat! Don't let this happen! This isn't how it's supposed to happen! _ At least it couldn't do anything. As evidence, Clint finished unzipping the top of her suit, and violently ripped it open, exposing her pale, soft skin. He was surprised to see a black lace bra under the leather, but no bother. A knife works just fine on lace. _You son of a bitch! Stop! NO! NOO! I'll fucking kill you! I'LL KILL US BOTH!_

Clint released her breasts from the offending fabric and roughly took them full in his hands, unable to stifle a moan. The voice was silent a moment. Ah yes, the voice could feel this too. How long has he, I mean I, dreamt of this? Of feeling her? Of taking her? Far too long.

Clint went to work on the bottoms of her suit, pushing aside fabric and using the knife when he got impatient. He practically cut through the length of one of her pant legs; leaving a slim trail of blood here he hadn't been careful enough to avoid skin.

He hurriedly freed himself from his pants, not bothering to undress further. His erection was almost painful now. Out of habit he licked his fingers to moisten her and prepare her for his penetration. He wouldn't allow a dry pussy hamper his fun…

_STOOOOPPP! NOOOOO! _

Not-Clint ignored the voice. It would be silent again soon, he knew somehow. He guided himself to her entrance and slowly pushed his head through.

The voice stopped yelling. _Oh god, Natasha… _

_Clint couldn't talk, couldn't think. The FEEL of her enveloping him, squeezing him, it was so overwhelming. How he'd wanted this for so long. He pushed in a little further. He couldn't stifle a moan. She felt so good. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. After all those years of flirting, learning each other better than anyone, wanting each other but too afraid to admit it, finally they had given in to each other…_

_The memory of an arrow through a wrist shook him from his fantasy. Oh god, what had he done? What was he doing?_

_Clint forced himself to open his eyes. He was staring straight into Nat's beautiful emerald green eyes, filled with pain, blood spattered on her face. He felt sick, but also exhilarated. How many nights had he laid awake thinking of her, of touching her, of making love to her? How many times after a mission with the adrenaline and sweat and blood did he ache to take her into his arms? But HOW could he allow himself to enjoy this?! How could he get drawn into the sensation while she lay under him suffering? NO MORE! You hear me? NO MORE! You won't hurt her anymore! I WON'T LET YOU!_

_ Clint slammed his 'body' against his mental 'cage'. He did it again, and again. Then again, hitting his head in the process. The fog cleared briefly, and he felt the sensation of her in his hands and surrounding him intensify. Perhaps that was it. The one thing he had left. If he destroyed himself here, perhaps it would also destroy his 'outer' self. What had Loki said? He searched his memory. Something about destroying this part of him would kill him? Jesus he was such an idiot. If only he had thought of that sooner. He COULD destroy himself, and thus also destroy the shell that was hurting Natasha. If that's what it took then that's what he would do. He stood upright and strong, and starting slamming his head as hard as he could against his prison 'walls.'_

Natasha saw the turmoil in his eyes. Saw the storm rage, then weaken. This was killing him. She had to do something. She had to reach him somehow.

"I see you." Such a simple statement. She stared into his eyes. Would he understand? Would non-Clint understand and do something?

_Clint smashed his head one last time and collapsed within his prison, unconscious._ The ice overtook his eyes.

XOX

"_I see you." Barely a whisper, the words echoed within his cell. Was it the sweet voice of an angel? Did he succeed? Was he dead?_

_ "I see you." Natasha's voice. His beloved Natasha. He would give anything for her, anything to keep her safe. He had given everything he had. But her voice here, in death? He had failed her. At least they would be together now. Wherever they were._

_ He felt cold under his body. 'Blood' trickled from his forehead. Where was he? He opened his eyes to discover his prison, the fog, and Natasha, still pinned, and still suffering by his hand. He couldn't even succeed in this, the magic wouldn't let him. The nightmare just wouldn't end._

"I see you." _Is that what she had said? He focused his eyes on hers. She was talking to him. Not to his shell, but to HIM. She could see HIM. _

The storm in his eyes flared again. She had his attention. "That's right bitch, I see you too," not-Clint sneered. "I see that you're going nowhere. I see that you're **mine**. Mine to play how I wish. Mmmm, you do like it rough, don't you, **Nat**…" Of course there was the non-Clint to deal with too. She decided to ignore him and focus on Clint, and she would suffer through whatever non-Clint did and do her best to turn off the pain as much as possible. She had to find Clint in there somewhere, let him know, somehow…

_OHMYGOD he was getting really disgusted with 'himself.' She was trying to reach him and 'he' was getting in the way. How could she see him? How could he signal her? What could he do? Worse, what did it even matter now?_

"Clint" began moving faster now, pumping her with increased urgency. He raised up, keeping his head from her reach, and gritted his teeth. Oh, so much pleasure. _Oh god Nat, you feel so good, I can't concentrate… _What had ever kept him from doing this before? _If only I hadn't been such a coward… _She was everything he had dreamed she would be. _If only I had told you how I felt when I had the chance… _He had to remember to thank his Master later for truly freeing him.

She searched for his eyes again. The storm thrashed against the magic, stronger, reaching out to her. _He_ was there. He _saw_ her. But yet he could not regain control, despite everything he was certainly trying. She saw the pain in those eyes. Regret. Remorse. She didn't want him to die like this, but she realized she was powerless to stop it. "Clint" would finish, and then he would finish her, and Loki would finish him. Perhaps she could at least ease their deaths, allow them to connect one last time, and sent a message to _Clint_ that it wasn't his fault, that she didn't blame him, that she cared for him, that she wanted him, that she…

_Clint could see the desperation in her eyes. Fear. He had seen this fear in her before, many years ago as he lay in her arms, bleeding out. She had been stabbed and shot and yet her fear had been for him. She had even refused treatment until he was stable, but that was his Tasha. She had some gift where she could just turn off her body and ignore it for a while, regardless of the danger. Well, perhaps a curse, considering what she went through to learn that skill, but it did come in handy from time to time. _

_ So, despite her position, the arrows, the RAPE, (god I hate myself) Natasha was worried about him. But, of course, that meant she knew something that he had suspected. His "master" wouldn't have use for him forever, after all. Killing him after he was finished her would be a fitting way to demoralize SHIELD and anyone else connected. Well shit. _

**Aarg! What will come of this? Does Natasha have one final plan? Can Clint think of something? Please review! If you have a thought on how this should go let me know. If you have a suggestion for better writing let me know. Reviews = better writing, & better reading for you! Also please refer my story to others so I can get more readers and more reviews and get better! Thanks!

Extra special thanks to: Linnja, & all my new followers & favs. Sorry guys about Cliffhangers. I guess I'm sneaky like that. Speaking of mischief and sneaky, I'm working on another fic (don't worry, this one will finish first!) that will include Loki/OC and Clintasha (of course. What's an avengers movieverse fan fic without THAT pairing? You DID see the movie, RIGHT?). I just love mischievous Loki. Ok, done with shameless self-promotion now.

PS, remember to go to the Marvel website & tell them that we demand this SHIP sail in future movies! Let's start a movement! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Strong M rating**. Includes discussion of violence, language, sex, sexual violence, intense situations, rape & possible death (but I don't want to give too much away), etc. Be warned.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of this. Not making any money from writing this. It's solely for entertainment/education/etc. and to encourage discussion of the AWESOME movie! The only thing I'd hope to gain from writing and posting this is that the true creative geniuses at Marvel decide to eventually get Clint and Natasha to admit their feelings for each other in a future movie. Everyone should go buy the Avengers movie. Then buy it for all your friends and family for Christmas. Make these guys good money so they can invest in the next awesome movie with Hawkeye & the Widow! (Good enough disclaimer/free advertising Marvel? ) Also go to Marvel website & post on the forums that we demand this SHIP sail in future movies!

THANK YOU so much to all of you who are following this story (or me!) and to everyone who's added it or me as a fav &/or given a review! You give me happy feelings

Chapter 5: Giving in

She relaxed all of her body and closed her eyes. THIS, at least, she was trained for. His hands were _Clint's_ hands, his body _Clint's _body. She let out a sigh. She had dreamt of him loving her, taking her. If she was honest with herself (_and what the hell, why not, if I'm gonna die…_) she had wanted him. She had increasingly found herself checking her emotions when it came to Clint, afraid of being compromised. Afraid of compromising whatever mission they were on, afraid of complicating their friendship and partnership. Afraid of making him a target. It had got to a point where she had requested the Russian arms dealer mission because it was solo and she thought she needed to clear her head of Clint before she fell too far. If she regretted anything now it was not spending every possible moment with him.

She moaned just a little, ignoring whatever pain and relaxing to the rhythm as if Clint wasn't Loki's puppet playing her body, as if they had finally gotten past their inhibitions and come together of their own accord. Clint snickered. Whore. _Clint gasped. Natasha?_

She opened her eyes and saw confusion in the storm. Her face softened. "I've always wanted you Clint." Her face shifted to pleading, and she closed her eyes and arched her head back slightly. "Please, come with me…"

Clint practically laughed in triumph. _Clint_ was speechless. _This wasn't the Black Widow trying to seduce her mark. No, he'd seen her work far too many times that he could see the difference in her eyes, feel it in her voice. This was Natasha Romanov accepting her fate, and reaching out to him. They had become so close that he could read her so well. What they had developed was a trust and connection that went far beyond love. Soul-mates, perhaps? Now it seemed he had become reduced to a soul trapped in an offensive body, but she was trying to make the most of their final moments together. He understood. _

_He quit fighting 'himself' and relaxed INTO himself, into her, to experience her for the first time, and the last. He accepted their fate, knowing that if he killed her at least he would follow shortly, one way or another…_

Natasha instantly knew when Clint accepted her plea. His hands became slightly gentler, his eyes swirled with less magic. He slid into himself, experiencing their moment, and she sighed in relief. They could not fight a magic they could not understand. They could not change the future. But they could live in what little present they had, and finally be together.

Clint started to lean down to kiss her, but paused, grabbing her hair with one hand and pulling her head back so as to deny her the last possible weapon. But when his mouth reached her neck his lips were gentle, his breaths pleading. His other hand ran down the length of her body to her core, and his thumb began rubbing circles on her clit in time with his now gentler thrusts. His voice cracked, now a duality that was neither Loki's control nor Clint's, "Oh God, _Natasha…"_ he whispered with heavy breath into her ear.

Clint and Natasha gave themselves to the moment, forgetting all else.

XOX

_God, I love you Nat, he said, but it did not escape his mouth. If only he could tell her. He just didn't have enough control yet, and maybe never again. He had wasted so much time with her, he had taken her for granted. Taken their time together for granted. Maybe if he had just ignored the fear and told her earlier, he could have dealt with the inevitable fallout and eventually she would have admitted her feelings. But he hadn't wanted to lose what they had so he had stayed silent. He would constantly tease and flirt with her, and often the sexual tension had hung thick in the air, but he had been too afraid to act on it. He guessed that she had just come to accept his antics as part of their partnership, part of what he needed to blow off steam and continue in their line of work. If only she had known. If only he had told her. He had known for so long, and while he imagined it had been within her as well she had too many emotional blocks to even admit it to herself. _

He released her hair, smashing his lips to hers. She could do nothing but respond, their tongues fighting for dominance. She could have taken hold and even bitten his tongue clean off, but she had lost her sense of self-preservation, had lost herself in him. Even when he wrapped his hand around her neck she did not fear, _feeling_ that Clint was in enough control he would not harm her again, not yet. Clint did not squeeze.

They were both compromised. They had both given themselves to the moment, and neither took further violence against the other. Not even "Clint" could bring himself to mock her now, and they frantically moved together in ecstasy. Natasha bucked her hips in time with his as best she could, given her numb legs and aching body, and Clint rubbed his thumb harder and faster. They were getting close now.

He kissed her fiercely again, and she kissed hard back, years of self-deprivation being released. Why had they held back all this time? It seemed like a life-time ago they thought it important to keep their defenses up, and keep a slowly eroding wall between them. Clint's free hand left her neck and gently took her hand. Even if the "other guy" wouldn't allow him to say it, Clint would make sure Natasha knew how he felt.

She gasped and started to lose it. Clint felt her walls tighten and quiver around him, and Natasha began her release. She moaned, and cried out. Clint could feel himself on the threshold, ready to fall over. Natasha whimpered into his ear, and tilted her head back as she came, calling out his name.

The sound of his name on her lips brought him over, and he came with her, as he had always imagined, his face buried in her hair. Aftershocks enveloped the lovers, and Clint rested his head on her neck, his mouth breaths away from her ear.

"God Natasha, I love you."

Her reply was barely a whisper. "I love you Clint." No reason to hold back now. "No matter what. And I forgive you. Remember that." She closed her eyes. Time to die.

Yeah yeah, really short chapter. Sorry about that. Next one soon. Promise. Also sorry that it had to end with Natasha accepting her death. At least the next chapter will finally have some resolution. Next chapter is the last BTW.

Please review! If you have an idea on how this should go let me know. If you have a suggestion for better writing let me know. Reviews = better writing, & better reading for you! Also please refer my story to others so I can get more readers and more reviews and get better! Thanks!

Reminder: go to the Marvel website & tell them that we demand this SHIP sail in future movies! Let's start a movement! ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Release

**M rating**. This chapter isn't as bad, there is some language and it includes discussion of what happened in earlier chapters, and THAT stuff was violent & included rape & other bad things. Fluff warning.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of this. Not making any money from writing this. It's solely for entertainment/education/etc. and to encourage discussion of the AWESOME movie! The only thing I'd hope to gain from writing and posting this is that the true creative geniuses at Marvel decide to eventually get Clint and Natasha to admit their feelings for each other in a future movie. Everyone should go buy the Avengers movie. Then buy it for all your friends and family for Christmas. Make these guys good money so they can invest in the next awesome movie with Hawkeye & the Widow! (Good enough disclaimer/free advertising Marvel? ) Also go to Marvel website & post on the forums that we demand this SHIP sail in future movies!

THANK YOU to all of you who are following this story (or me!) and to everyone who's added it or me as a fav &/or given a review! You are awesome.

Chapter 6: Release

She opened her eyes to find herself in an infirmary bed, bandaged and bloody. Clint had carried her there, refusing to allow her to walk on her own power. She, to her surprise, had let him. It was a nice respite as he rushed through the halls, her head against his chest. Perhaps she leaned in against him a little more than what was necessary. Perhaps she allowed her hand to explore his back just a little as he carried her. Perhaps she even breathed in his smell a touch as they moved, the leather and sweat with a touch of sweet that was all Clint.

She mused over those moments after they had came together, when she had accepted her fate and was prepared to die. She thought he would most likely choke her to death. That would be ok. She just had one last thing to say, and she also wanted him to know she wasn't mad and didn't blame him for what he was going to do. So she said it.

"I love you Clint. No matter what. And I forgive you. Remember that."

He had bolted semi-upright after that, and she kept her eyes closed, taking what she thought could be her last breath. Then she took another. Hu?

"Natasha?"

She opened her eyes to stormy blue. Nothing else.

No Loki. No magic.

Just Clint.

"Oh god, Clint, it's you…" she couldn't help herself, and tears started to form and fall. Clint had been beside himself and frantic as he assessed her and worked to free her, but Natasha just couldn't stop crying. That's right, tears had streamed down the face of the Black Widow as her partner went to free her from a prison of his own making. She didn't even feel the pain as Clint cut the arrows and did his best to carefully pull her arms free. Her heart had felt like it would burst from pure relief. Clint was safe. Clint was free.

She relaxed into the infirmary bed and thought about all the years she had worked with Clint. His easy going nature, how he was always joking and kidding with her, flirting with her, and how he helped her remember how to laugh again. He hadn't given up on her. Not just as a partner, but as a person. He had been able to tell that she was still in there, somewhere, and that she need time to reemerge as a human being, and not just the Black Widow.

She heard a noise and looked to see Clint moving from his chair to his side. He could not meet her eyes. Conflict raged inside of him. "Nat…"

"No." she stopped him immediately. She took his hand. "Look at me Barton." He did. "I don't blame you for what happened. I don't regret what happened."

He looked away again. His voice cracked. "But I, I RAPED you…"

"NO." her voice was stronger, even more stern, and intense. His eyes returned to hers. "That was Loki. Not you."

He wretched his hand from hers, turning his back, and started to pace. "That's just it Nat, it WASN'T all Loki! It was me! I wanted you, and I wanted to, and I did it!"

She started to sit up and a twinge of effort showed on her face, which wasn't lost on Clint. He changed from enraged to concerned, and came to her side again. "Damn it Tasha, stay still…"

"Not until you shut up and listen to me, Barton." Her eyes were fire, her tone ice. He knew this Natasha, and he knew better than to disobey. He sighed heavily and returned her gaze in obedience. It didn't matter anyway. There was nothing she could say that would change his self-hatred. He knew what he had done, and he remembered just how much he had enjoyed it.

Her eyes calmed, and she reached up, pulling him down to her by his shirt. Confused, he complied, bracing his arms on either side of her, but not knowing where she was going with this. "Nat?"

She reached with both hands, cupping his face. She slowly moved one hand around to the nape of his neck, savoring the feel of his stubble against her fingers. She pulled him down to her, their mouths just breaths away. They paused, electricity hanging in the air. _No turning back now_, she told herself. _No more hiding from the truth_.

She brushed her lips gently against his, and he audibly sighed, closing his eyes. She gently kissed his mouth, lingering much longer than necessary. He shuddered. She moved her hand down his chest, coming to rest over his heart.

"I only regret not doing this sooner." Then she kissed him again, deeper, and when she released him he crumpled onto her chest, silent tears dampening her infirmary gown. She held him, running her fingers through his hair, and closed her eyes. They remained frozen in that position for what seemed like hours as they simply held each other. Natasha swallowed audibly, her heart rate increasing, and he heard it. "Clint, I…" He looked up at her, his eyes widening. "Clint, the thing is…" _Shit, this is harder than I thought it would be_. She met his eyes, determined, letting out a breath. If she couldn't say THAT just yet, she'd go with something he'd understand. "I've been compromised. By you."

A small grin spread across his face. "I'll take it." He captured her mouth again, more exuberant this time. She moaned very slightly and he explored her mouth, and she exhaled as he broke the kiss and sat up on her infirmary bed, grinning. "Don't ever leave me again Clint."

"I ain't going anywhere without you, Baby," he smirked.

_FIN?_

Well I hope you've enjoyed it. Who knew a really good orgasm with the woman you love could release someone from the scepter's magic. Corny sure, but that's where the story took me. FYI, I actually started out writing this intending to kill them both. I knew about half way through the first chapter that the story was not going to let me do that. No complaints here! I love these two! A special shout-out to **Amber-Jade James**, my last reviewer. Happy with this ending? You think the readers would be interested in some "incredible make-up sex?" Hmmm. I could extend this another chapter, anyone interested? Gonna need reviews to let me know…

Marvel BETTER get them together somewhere in the movie verse! & they ABSOLUTELY BETTER keep Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye (& Scarlet as Widow) for that ship to sail! Everyone should go to Marvel website & post on the forums that we demand this SHIP sail in future movies! I saw that they have Avengers 2 scheduled for 2015 but nothing like a SHIELD movie that could focus on Clint/Nat! Boo! We NEED that movie, so let's band together & let our voices be heard!

Shameless self-promotion: I'm starting on another Clintasha, not so dark, with much more smutty descriptiveness. Probably at least a few weeks out before first post, (I'm still working on finishing the outline) but keep an eye out for it. Thank you all so much for your support! It's been awesome getting such response with my first story. I hope I can keep writing some enjoyable stuff for you all.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**My reviewers asked, and therefore they receive! Oh yeah & I don't own any character, they belong to the Marvel geniuses. I for God's sake lobby Marvel for Clintasha! If you don't they might get Nat together with Winter Soldier in the next movie… do your comic book homework, & don't say I didn't warn you! & sorry this took sooo long. Life happens. **

**Mature content warning for this chapter: smut. But serious feels too. This chapter didn't exactly cooperate either. My muse was flighty.**

Intimately: Epilogue

xxxxxxxxxx

New York came and went.

Clint had been furious when Natasha edged out of the infirmary bed to assemble whatever team they could to fight Loki. She had been through enough. But a sad look and quiet response of "I've actually been through worse, Barton," had silenced his objections. Indeed she had. Indeed she had, but how it killed him that this time he had inflicted her torture with his own hands.

They had fought aliens. Honest to god aliens. They'd fought side by side, watching each other's back as always. They'd reminisced on previous battles. They'd remembered some things differently.

They won. They had actually won.

They sat side by side at a table eating, well, whatever shawarma was. He had been avoiding eye contact. She stared directly at him. Looked him up and down. He was hiding injury. More than just his leg, which was propped up on her chair. What had he gone and done now, jumped off a building again?

Well, they'd just have to deal with that later. No, he was hiding more than injury. He was hiding shame.

_Shit. I thought we'd gone over this_, she thought. Less than 24 hours ago she had been in an infirmary bed, resting from wounds inflicted by Clint. A man she had, for all intensive purposes, admitted to from that same bed that she loved him. She had been VERY clear, and forceful, with her position that he was not in the wrong for _all _the ways in which he had attacked her. It hadn't been enough. She noticed when he appeared to stare off into the distance, realizing that he was using his peripheral vision to watch her. He was always watching her back, even now when he couldn't face her.

Even witnessing her enhanced healing and prowess in battle hadn't been enough for Clint. He still felt responsible. And he had just found out about Coulson too. It had been a good thing she waited until Loki was taken away by SHIELD for that little bit of news, or he would have likely loosed the arrow that had been pointed at the god's eye.

She signed internally and went to take another bite of the food.

It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully the Captain had enough clout with the National Guard to secure a humvee ride from the restaurant back to Stark Tower. Not the smoothest ride, and Clint's grimaces as they were jostled from potholes and debris didn't get past Natasha, but this was certainly better than walking. He refused her offers of assistance with a grunt and a wave of the hand, and acknowledged no one. Not that there was much to say, and even Stark was alone in his thoughts for once.

"My pad's a little trashed, but I have an entire floor for guests that's mostly undamaged," Tony began as the tower again came into view. "Crash here tonight and we'll see the Norse Mythology off tomorrow, alright team?" Thor looked a little confused at that one but everyone nodded; probably just too tired to come up with another plan. The Captain even looked grateful.

The short elevator ride up was quiet until Tony broke the silence again, starting by clearing his voice. "Ahem. Well, each room is pretty much the same, king bed, private bath, feather everything. There's a common area with plenty of seating and a stocked kitchen. There's only four rooms, though, so…" The question was clear enough and hung in the air, but before Natasha could speak, Clint responded. "I can take the couch."

"Like hell." She had to work to control her glare this time. "We'll be fine, Tony. We can share the fourth room."

He returned her gaze for the first time. "Actually Stark, I'll take the fourth room, and Natasha will return to the SHIELD infirmary."

_Uh oh, it's on now_. The others just stood with mouths agape as the two assassins attempted to stare each other down. Banner looked around, and found Steve's gaze with a questioning look. The unspoken question between the other team members hung in the air, "What in the world do we do with these two?!"

The elevator answered for them with a ding, announcing their arrival. The team started shuffling out, Natasha in the lead. "Natasha!" Clint followed after her, attempting to push past the mass that was Captain America and Thor. The god of thunder stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Friend Barton, a word?" It was enough of a surprise that Clint stopped following her and looked to the Norse god. Natasha walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets.

Everyone was still in earshot as Tony stopped in the door way of one of the rooms. "Um, so, Pepper will be here in a few hours. Be good? Oh, and um…" he trailed off, trying to find Natasha but settling for eye contact with Barton instead. "the walls are thoroughly sound proofed, just so you guys know." With a small smirk and before he could get shot, he went inside the room and closed the door.

Captain was the next to take the hint, simply stating "goodnight" and closing the door to his room. Banner had disappeared into the kitchen and was already rummaging through the fridge, despite the recent meal, so Thor turned back to Clint.

"Warrior Clint, you have proven yourself in a battle of the body and of the mind. Tales of you will be told for all time in Asgard. However, my friend, you must know that the stories will be of the Midgardian warrior maiden and her Hawk. It can be no other way." With a strong hand to the shoulder Thor let the archer be, and disappeared into one of the rooms.

Bruce left the kitchen, sandwich in hand, and walked towards Clint. "I am a doctor of sorts, Agent Barton. Do you have any injuries that need immediate attention?" Clint straightened up. "No sir." Banner didn't look convinced, but what could he do really? With a sigh, he replied. "Alright then. Well, I double checked agent Romanov's wounds from earlier. That healing enhancement of hers is quite impressive. You should see for yourself." Silence, and a blank stare. "Well, I'm gonna go eat this and watch whatever old movie I can find. Get some rest, Agent Barton." Smart enough not to expect a reply the doctor turned and took one of the last two rooms, quietly shutting the door.

They were alone again.

xxxxxxxxxx

He just stood there for what seemed like hours. _The Midgardian warrior maiden and her Hawk_. Wow. Gods would tell tales of their exploits. _Just great_. He ran a hand through his hair. He was _definitely_ going to screw this up now.

She stood at a cabinet, staring at, what? Pans? She had forgotten what she was even looking at. She had been focused on listening. _The Midgardian warrior maiden and her Hawk._ HER HAWK. Her heart beat faster in her chest. She leaned against the countertop, her head in her hands. God, how she wanted him. But it was unraveling so quickly. They had built up so many walls over the years to protect themselves from, well, each other. They had convinced themselves, so many times, that it was better they were apart, for the safety of the other. Would this fear creep back into Clint's mind? Would he be unable to get past the dark reality of what had happened on the helicarrier? Would he use it as an excuse to "protect her," and shut her out forever?

"Natasha," he spoke with a quiet voice, moving towards her. She hadn't even heard him move into the kitchen. She steadied her breathing and made a futile attempt at steadying her heart. Clint stood before her, and sighed. "I'm sorry Nat, for being an ass. Come into the room with me and at least let me check you over."

She audibly let out a slight sigh of relief. Unable to totally remove the angst from her emotions, she glared at him instead. "As long as I get a look at your leg, and whatever else it is you're hiding." He smirked back. "Of course, baby, it's what we do."

Silence.

"I'm gonna pay for that 'baby' bit, aren't I?"

"In more ways than one, bird brain."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Nat, let's go."

They walked silently to the room. Natasha closed the door behind them. They stood, facing each other, not moving. A million thoughts flashed through Clint's mind all at once, and he didn't know what to do next. "Natasha, I'm sorry…"

"No." She shook her head. "Not again. I'm fine. You know about my enhanced healing, and you've seen it before. Obviously you're not seriously injured, or I'd have seen it already."

"But Nat,"

"No." She met his eyes in a fierce gaze, a mix of anger, desire, and longing. The look alone confused him. She looked down as she approached, a slight grin beginning to form on her lips. "Apparently you didn't believe me earlier when I said I was ok. Apparently it isn't enough for me to tell you it's not your fault." She was close now, so close. He swallowed audibly, sensing the tension hanging thick in the air. She brought her eyes up to meet his. "I think I may need to show you Barton."

With no further warning she pushed him up roughly against the wall. She captured the back of his neck his neck in her hands and his lips in hers. His surprised moan only urged her on, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

He suddenly remembered that he had hands.

xxxxxxxxxx

He lifted her off the floor, and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance and as he supported her weight by gripping her ass hard. He moved now, colliding with the opposite wall. Natasha let out a slight gasp as Clint pushed her back into the wall, but made no move to change their position. He kept one hand securely under her and started to move the other up her hip.

God he'd wanted this for so long. To feel her, to love her, to TAKE her, and she not only letting him but encouraging him, with soft moans, searching hands and forceful lips. She was letting him take control, letting him trap her against the wall, letting him dominate her. No small gesture from the Black Widow.

He uncurled one leg from his waist, shifting more of her weight to the floor as his roaming hand cupped her breast. She hissed in a breath and moaned his name at the sensation. Nipping his way down her neck, he felt his patience begin to unravel. "Oh God, Tasha," he moaned into her chest.

She was panting, her head leaned back against the wall, looking up but eyes closed. She leaned her head against his, and whispered into his ear, breathless. "Clint…" this was difficult to say. But she needed to convey to him what she wanted, and what they both needed.

He clung to her, innately sensing that she needed a moment, that she needed to be heard. "Please, Clint…" God what she did to him. His erection strained against his pants, almost painful now. He needed her so badly. He needed to know that he could love her without fear, and that Loki was truly gone. He needed to know that she was not afraid of him. That she could trust him again, with her life, and even more. He needed to know in his heart that she loved him, even if she still couldn't say it. Even if she never said it. He needed her.

He resumed kissing her chest, and took one nipple in his mouth. Natasha wordlessly called out, unable to control herself now. Clint smiled inwardly. He'd dreamed of her like this, and it was everything he had hoped for.

She took his head in her hands and brought his face back up to hers, locking eyes. His breath caught when he saw a small tear at the bottom of her cheek. "I need you Clint. Please…"

He took her mouth fiercely, releasing YEARS of sexual tension and frustration. She moaned into his mouth again, he decided his liked that sound very much, and that he would make it his personal mission to elicit it as often as possible from Natasha from now on. But she pulled away slightly, cutting him off again.

She leaned her forehead against his. They were both breathless. They were on the threshold, unsure of how to continue but desperate to continue. He found his patience again. His Natasha needed him to be patient. So he was.

She finally spoke, but it was barely a whisper. "Make love to me Clint, Please…"

So he did.

Slowly, intimately, in every way he knew she needed.

_END_

OK so my muse would not allow me to go any further. Sorry. If you want more explicit Clintasha smut I recommend the fanfiction author "Michelle" & her one-shot "Sweat" & her multi-chapter "Painted Blind" – I have her as a fav & she's an amazing read, smut or no. BTW, note on my previous chapter, my husband said orgasm was the most likely candidate to snap a man out of magical mind control, it's just that powerful. ;) So, not corny, maybe? Still corny?

Seriously people, post on Marvel's website that we want Clintasha! They're working on Captain America: the Winter Soldier now. It's been revealed that BOTH Clint and Natasha will appear. How extensive & for what story could depend on demand! We must demand this Ship sail! Lobbying for politicians is over, but have your voice heard by Marvel now, or don't complain when it's Bucky with Natasha! (it happened in the comics, you've been warned!) (plus if we're loud enough they might even get Clint & Natasha together in the comics! Horay!)

Love to my favs & reviewers. You make writing this stuff worth it. I've already got a few chapters written on my new story, but not reviewed yet. It's not as dark as this one was. It's called "Avengers: Fanfiction." Anyone interested in being a beta for my new story? Thanks again everyone! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
